


Li'l Saint

by RefinedEvilPanda



Series: SwanQuaranQueen [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefinedEvilPanda/pseuds/RefinedEvilPanda
Summary: Emma finds Regina on the side of the road, broken down in more ways than one, after a fight with Robin
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQuaranQueen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673608
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Li'l Saint

**Author's Note:**

> Robin Hood is mentioned, but not talked about in a good light. IDK where in canon this is, so maybe you can call it an AU idk. As always this is unedited. The work was inspired by the rain fall in my town and by the movie You Got Served, where one of the main characters dances in the rain. You can Youtube the movie name plus rain scene, or Do it for Lil Saint to see what encouraged this. Thank you all for reading! Please feel free to comment, and leave Kudos! 
> 
> Also: I own nothing, except for the mistakes I've made

Emma is driving around Storybrooke doing her nightly patrol, bored out of her mind when she hears a thunder clap and the sky lets loose in a torrential downpour. "Oh great, just what I fucking need right now," Emma grumbles to herself while turning her windshield wiper to its highest setting.   
Taking a left turn, shes near the docks when she sees a familiar black Mercedes haphazardly parked on the side of the road, and its owner standing next to it, elbows on the roof and her head in her hands. Her body is glowing a strange purple and Emma sees that her shoulders are shaking in a heartbreaking rhythm. The Evil Queen is outside, in the rain, at least two miles from her house, sobbing.  
Emma parks across from Regina and quickly exits the police cruiser, the slam of the door alerting Regina to her presence.   
"Regina! What are you doing out here? Are you okay?" Emma calls to her, voice getting softer as she gets closer.   
"I'm doin' it for Li'l Saint, Miss Swan. What does it look like? My car stalled and no, I'm not okay. Today has been absolute shit and I want to be halfway through a bottle of tequila right now, but I cant, because I. Can't. Fucking. Get. Home." Regina explains, shouts, and cries all at the same time. Emma is taken aback, not used to seeing the ever so proper mayor and her best friend so frazzled.   
"Ok, one, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT REFERENCE?! And two, I obviously have a car and I'll take you home," Emma opens her arms to Regina and ushers her toward the passenger side of the cruiser, helping her get in and gently shutting the door, sneaking a concerned look, when when Regina was busy buckling her seatbelt.   
Emma slides into the driver's side and waves her hand, Regina is engulfed in a cloud of white smoke and when that disappears shes dressed in Emma's oversized sweatshirt and a pair of fleece-lined leggins and Reginas favorite pair of UGG boots that only Henry and Emma know about, because the uptight, posh Mayor would never be caught outside in anything but stillettos.   
"Thanks," Regina looks up gratefully; her makeup stained face is now magically now cleaned, but her eyes and nose are still puffy and red, a clear reminder to Emma that her best friend is hurt by something more serious than a car.   
"No problem, but you still havent answered my question," Emma gently prodded.  
"I watched You Got Served on Hulu last night" Regina sulks, clearly trying to avoid answering the question at hand.  
"Thats not what I meant. What happened today, it must be serious if A: you want tequila; and B: you couldnt control your emotions enough to poof yourself home. Plus you were doing that purple radiation thing you do when your emotions are on overdrive." Emma gave a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood so Regina would feel good enough to open up to her.  
"Robin." Was all Regina could get out before she started sobbing again. She curled up in a ball the best she could, considering that she was still sitting in a car.  
"Oh, Gina" was all Emma could respond, while holding in her ire for the thief. Not only had he stolen her best friends heart, its like he's stolen her confidence. Regina's once devil may care attitude was now completely obliterated, and it took very little from the man to reduce Regina into the scared little girl she once was. Afraid of losing her true love, forgetting that true love would NEVER make you feel like you were the worst of the worst. Emma wanted to find Robin and punch him in his throat for making her Gina cry.  
But she wont. At least, not tonight. "Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked softly, when Regina had seemed to calm down.  
"No."  
"Do you want to be alone?"  
"No."  
Emma waved her hand, producing a small saucer with a lime wedge and one shot glass, filled with tequila.  
"Do you wanna dull the pain for now?"   
Regina peeked at Emma through her eyelashes, thickened with her tears, and nodded. Emma had to admit, that Regina was stunning when she cried, although she hated everything that put her through so much pain. Emma was struck again with the overwhelming and undeniable need to protect and love this woman through everything. She loved Regina with her whole heart and it didn't matter if it was a dragon, a demon, evil villians, or her own boyfriend, Emma vowed to always protect her Queen, her best friend, her soulmate and the love of her life. Her True Love.


End file.
